LA SEÑORITA IRRESISTIBLE
by NidPotter
Summary: ¡CAPÍTULO 4!¿Hermione jugando con tres chicos a la vez? ¿Malfoy, Ron y Harry a sus pies? Hermione Granger por fin aclara las cosas, lo narra ella misma! ¿a quién escogerá?... no buena en summarys
1. Harry cuéntanos tu historia

**Srita. Irresistible**

Desde los tiempos de la prehistoria los hombres cazan lo que desean tener, eso está claro, lo que no termino de entender es este comportamiento, nuestro comportamiento… no me malentiendan, no es que ellos y yo tengamos algún tipo de relación gay ni nada por el estilo, el problema es nuestro comportamiento con _ella_…sí…con ella, con Hermione Jane Granger.

Supongo que es verdad eso de que mientras más crueles sean, nosotros más las seguimos, no lo sé, pero lo que Ron, el idiota de Malfoy y yo estamos pasando les juro que no es broma.

Todo comenzó a principios de curso, todo era de lo más normal y nunca supuse que saldría de la rutina…ya saben: estudios, visita a Hogsmeade, intento de asesinato dirigido hacia mí…pero el viaje en tren fue el culpable, el detonante, ¿por qué no podía seguir viéndola como mi amiga? ¿Era tan difícil que se mantuviera a distancia? ¿en qué diablos pensaba al volverse tan cínicamente coqueta? ¿quién era ella y dónde estaba la antigua Hermione?. Todas las respuestas siguen perdidas en el espacio.

Nunca olvidaré nuestro reencuentro: esa _malvada _y preciosa chica se dirigió hacia mí como comúnmente lo hubiera hecho…uhm…sin contar que me echó una mirada que después todo el colegio conocería como "LA mirada" debido a sus efectos desarmables. Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y sonrió de lado…por merlín, qué sonrisa… Luego sorprendió a Ron alborotándole el cabello y acariciando su mejilla izquierda, creo que nunca lo había visto tan sonrojado y si me equivoco favor de decírmelo. Sí, nuestra Hermione se había convertido en toda una mujer y eso se veía a miles de kilómetros de distancia, tenía una figura perfecta bajo esos jeans y ajustada sudadera, unos ojos tiernos pero coquetos, y hacía unos movimientos que enchinaban la piel. Ni siquiera Malfoy, que apareció luego de unos minutos para molestar como de costumbre, se atrevió a insultarla, estaba tan embelesado como nosotros.

¿Qué? ¿Que esa no es Herms? ¿La Herms estudiosa y desaliñada que todos conocemos? ¡por supuesto que no lo era! ¿creen que no me había dado cuenta? Intenté miles de veces descubrir el por qué de su drástico cambio, me comí la cabeza durante horas pero la única posible respuesta que tenía era "las hormonas", quería verse bonita ¿no? Es natural tener una parte vanidosa y posiblemente a ella le llegó algo tarde.

En fin…llegó un día, un extraño día. Bajamos los tres a desayunar como de costumbre y por suerte no había clase con Snape, nos dirigimos a la mesa y Malfoy se atravesó en nuestro camino –_seguro quiere presumir de algo_- pensé pero para mi sorpresa sólo le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a nuestra amiga y siguió su camino. Cuando la miré a ella le noté una sonrisilla.

FLASHBACK

-¿qué te traes con Malfoy?

-nada

-¿y por qué se puso tan nerviosito ¿eh?

-Ron, por una vez en tu vida deja de molestar a los demás ¿quieres? No pasa nada con Malfoy, ni siquiera lo aguanto

FIN FLASHBACK

Por supuesto ese repentino ataque de celos era típico de Ron, yo soy más cauteloso, no me gusta ir por ahí reclamándole a la gente que para colmo no tiene por qué darme explicaciones. ¡Claro que me sentía con derecho! Digo, soy su mejor amigo ¿cierto? Y…bueno…en realidad durante esos días me acababa de dar cuenta que Hermione me atraía, realmente me atrae, pero ¡por merlín! ¡era Malfoy! ¿en serio podía sentirme celoso de un tipo que se la pasaba molestando a los demás? No, Hermione no se fijaría nunca en él así que para qué hacer dramas.

Una semana después todo fue aún más extraño. Ron se había quedado un rato más en el campo de quidditch luego del entrenamiento y yo regresé a la Sala Común con las esperanzas de ver a Hermione ahí. No estaba. Cuando mi pelirrojo amigo regresó estaba que se caía al suelo de tanto que le temblaban las piernas, al principio me dio mucha risa, parecía gelatina y tenía lápiz labial en las zonas cercanas de su boca.

FLASHBACK

-¿qué pasó?

-e-ella…ella…

-¿de qué hablas? ¿cuál ella?

-ella acaba…acaba de…

FIN FLASHBACK

Mi mala suerte no dejó que él pudiera completar la frase, pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera, el retrato se abrió y pude ver entrar a Hermione pintándose los labios del mismo color que el que Ron tenía manchado. El mundo se me caía encima.

A esas alturas yo debía sentirme el perdedor, prefería a Ron ¿no? Lo había besado, yo no tenía más oportunidad…o eso creía. El partido de quidditch contra ravenclaw fue de lo más cansado, por fortuna logramos vencerlos, todos nos dirigíamos a darnos unas buenas duchas y yo escurría en sudor. Me quité los anteojos para limpiarlos con la camiseta, nunca imaginé que Hermione me jalara hacia debajo de una de las gradas y me pegara a la pared. No podía verla del todo pero sabía que era ella, la reconocería donde fuera.

FLASHBACK

-buen partido Harry

-gra-gracias Hermione

-eres el mejor buscador del mundo

-¿mejor que Krum?

-mucho mejor

FIN FLASHBACK

No me dejó hablar más, sus suaves labios presionaban los míos de forma urgente, yo sólo sabía que mi mente no podía pensar, es como si mi subconsciente dijera "oye, sólo disfruta", así que lo hice. Correspondí a su beso con la misma intensidad. Por algún motivo hacía un especial y casi irresistible calor que me recorría el cuerpo, sólo podía deshacerme de él un poco gracias a que mi amiga me deslizó la camiseta de quidditch sobre mi cabeza, tirándola al suelo, con sus manos luego recorriendo mi torso. Maravillosa sensación. Me dejé llevar y la acorralé ahora a ella contra un poste de madera, bajé mis besos al cuello y permití que de forma suave desabrochara mi cremallera del pantalón.

FLASHBACK

-¡Harry! ¡Harry dónde estás! ¡ni creas que te voy a andar buscando todo el día!

-es Ron

-será mejor que vuelvas

-pero

-sshh

FIN FLASHBACK

¿Eso es todo? ¿Un sshh y nada más? Aunque no lo crean fue lo suficiente como para hacerme retroceder de ella y dejarla escapar. Me coloqué todo en mi lugar y salí a la luz, donde Ron me buscaba. Mi cerebro tratando de volver a funcionar.

Así han pasado tres meses, sé que está jugando con los tres, sí, con los tres, tengo la casi asegurada idea de que también se entiende de alguna manera con Malfoy, y sé definitivamente que no tiene ni un gramo de remordimiento. Malvada. Cruel. Maldita deliciosa adicción. Ahora tienes a tres cazadores yendo tras de ti, pero con un poco de suerte sea yo quien te termine atrapando. Mi señorita irresistible.

-----------------------------ooooo ------------------------------------------------ooooo

**XD XD XD Hola! Aquí llego con esta nueva creación. Mi inspiración: videos de youtube jeje, hay muy buenos y últimamente he visto algunos donde todos nuestros personajes favoritos están loquitos por Hermione y no pude resistirme a intentar adecuar uno…tampoco se crean que es tan parecido a algún fanflick, la trama es de mi imaginación, yo sólo tomé la intención jaja.**

**Bueno, se supone que es un oneshot, pero si quieren que haga la continuación sólo denle a GO allá abajo y déjenme un review, me harán muy feliz y tendrán su capítulo, así que… críticas, tomatazos, maldiciones imperdonables, felicitaciones etc. Etc. …**

**DÉJENME UN REVIEW!.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. ¿Una carrerita?

¡Ya volví! ¿Cómo están mis lectores queridos? Después de una semana –creo que exacta- estoy subiendo el capítulo 2, ahora desde el punto de vista de Ron, así que espero disfruten la lectura y sean lindos conmigo dejándome un review ¿siiiiii?.

Oops, se me olvidaba, en el primer cap no lo puse pero mejor tarde que nunca: "ninguno de los personajes es mío, yo sólo los utilizo para divertirme escribiendo y distraerme durante las clases jeje. Todos los derechos los tiene J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, editoriales correspondientes y demás pottermaniacos"

Ahora…sí, ya casi acabo, a los que me mandaron reviews les respondí en su cuenta de o en el mail que me hicieron el favor de dejar. A los que no tienen cuenta en esta página o no dejaron mail su contestación está hasta abajo del cap. GRACIAS POR LEER!

**Capítulo 2: ¿Una carrerita?**

-¡deja ya de sermonearme!

-¡es que eres terco a más no poder! ¡no entiendes que te está utilizando!

-¡¿y tú cómo lo sabes eh!

- ¡lo veo! un día está contigo, otro con Harry, otro con Malfoy… ¿quieres que siga o me detengo para que busques una silla?

-¡ah! ¡así que de eso se trata todo! ¡de Harry! Sigues enamorada de él ¿no es así?

-¡claro que no!

-¡acéptalo de una buena vez!

Sé que señalarla con mi dedo índice no es mucho, Ginny ha aprendido que mi rostro rojo de furia en realidad no es más que rojo de vergüenza por cada vez que hablo de Hermione (vaya, hasta el nombre suena bonito de un tiempo para acá…), y mi acusación directa con el dedo pasa desapercibida. ¿Por qué no fui hijo único?

-eres patético Ron…y ya que no quieres entender razones…tendré que solucionar esto yo misma, por tu bien

¡Ja! ¿desde cuándo se intercambiaron los papeles eh? ¡ahora resulta que la más pequeña de mi familia busca "mi bien" y quiere alejarme del mangoneo de títere en el que la "brujita traviesa" me tiene…si supiera que ni me interesa salir de él, por mí que me maneje a su antojo… Mi hermana se fue rumbo a su habitación, o fuera de la Sala Común, no sé, a quién le importa, esta atracción hacia Hermione cada vez es más fuerte y mi cerebro se vuelve menos objetivo, a tal grado que a veces no me importa nada más que verla a ella. ¿Acaso Ginny piensa en serio que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa? ¿Que no sé lo que hago? Vamos, no soy tan tonto como muchos creen, el problema es esa chica castaña: me inmoviliza, hace que el aire se me vaya de los pulmones…comienzo a creer (aunque Hermione se burle de mí) que es esa _mujer fatal_ de la que una vez hablé…esa mujer es tan terca.

-¿has visto a Hermione?

grrr ¿y a mí me lo viene a preguntar este mal amigo? Sólo eso faltaba. Cínico.

-no

-bien

-Harry

-¿qué?

-¿qué quieres de ella?

-que me preste unos apuntes

-no me refiero a eso

Se queda callado. ¡Ajá! ¡pensaba que no tendría el valor para preguntarlo ¿verdad! ¡pues ahí lo tienes Potter! A ver cómo esquivas esa bludger

-no te interesa

No es que lo frío en su voz me lastime un poco después de tantos años de amistad pero algo en mi conciencia dice que no está bien lo que hago. Harry sale por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y yo…tengo que seguirlo, tengo que velar por mis intereses

-¿mucha prisa Potter?

Intimido alcanzándolo y yendo a su lado

-sólo la necesaria Weasley

¿Así que esto es una carrera? Muy bien, veamos quién gana. Le tomo la delantera a mi "amigo" y llego hasta la escalera. Él va tras de mí, muy rápido, por suerte la escalera se cambia de lugar en ese momento y sonrío triunfante, ése ojiverde está furioso, lo sé. Por fin lo perdí. Ahora a encontrar a Hermione. Doy un suspiro mientras termino de bajar otras escaleras que van rumbo a la biblioteca y de la nada Harry sale para ponerse frente a mí, logro oír su risita burlona por debajo, en su mano el mapa de los merodeadores. Toda esta carrera por fin se vuelve descarada, comienzo a correr y lo supero en distancia, tengo que llegar primero, tengo que, y él hace lo mismo.

-¡quítate!

-¡quítate tú!

Exigimos al quedar atrapados en la puerta de la biblioteca, ninguno logra pasar. Con dificultad y poco a poco empujándolo entramos al lugar casi entramos al mismo tiempo. La bibliotecaria nos mira como advirtiéndonos no soportar un mal comportamiento. _–qué? Mírelo a él- _ le respondo viéndola igual…a lo lejos está ella…Hermione…y a su lado Malfoy

-maldita sea

-perdimos ésta

-la perdiste tú, yo no

-¿Qué? ¡si tú eras el que me estaba siguiendo!

-¡yo ya venía aquí! ¡no es mi culpa si tienes delirio de persecución!

A lo lejos se oye la voz de Malfoy despedirse de ella, significa que ya se va, es obvio…talvez si…

-alcánzame si puedes

Me dirijo a la mesa de Hermione y el slytherin pasa a mi lado como diciendo _–llegas tarde pobretón, ella es mía-_ ufff, creo que estoy tan acostumbrado a sus insultos que ya hasta los escucho en mi mente

-¿qué tal Hermione? ¿cómo estás?

-hola Ron ¿qué tal estás tú?

¿Por qué de un tiempo para acá tiene que utilizar ese tono tan dulce conmigo? Me derrito y todo por su culpa

-b-bi-bien… ¿y tú?

mmm… qué respuesta tan original Weasley…

-termino unos deberes… ¿quieres ayudarme?

Lo dice de doble intención, lo sé, odio sonrojarme tanto cuando hace eso

-¿ocupados?

Cómo te odio Potter

-¿no tenías entrenamiento de quiddith _amigo_?

-no que yo sepa_ amigo_, creo que si lo tuviera tú vendrías conmigo, eres parte del equipo ¿lo olvidas?

-no

A ella no parece importarle mucho nuestro enfrentamiento a sangre fría, está más concentrada pintándose los labios y guardando sus libros que en la discusión pacífica

-¿oye Hermione tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

-debo ayudar a Neville en su tarea de pociones

-puedes posponerlo

-lo siento Harry, es un compromiso…pero supongo que te veré más tarde

¿Por qué le sonríe de medio lado? ¿Por qué no lo hace conmigo? ¿¡Qué hace él coqueteándole de la misma manera? Estos se creen que soy invisible

-ejem

-nos vemos Ron

Qué duro se convierte el suelo cuando todo parece ser nubes…del cielo al infierno… de un _–¿quieres ayudarme?- _a un _–nos vemos Ron-_ . Y como si nada pasara se va…y encima de todo me deja solo con Harry

-lo hiciste adrede

-tú igual

-estúpido Malfoy

-¿crees que sea a él a quien va a ver?

-no. Neville en serio tiene problemas con pociones

-a menos que sea una excusa

-¿qué quieres decir? ¿Qué él…?

No…no eso no sería propio de Neville…quiero decir… ¡es Neville! Puede gustarle Hermione, por supuesto ¿a quién no? Pero… ¿Neville? ¿Neville uniéndose a nuestra batalla campal?. Todo se queda en silencio por unos segundos, yo pensando en qué tanta posibilidad tiene nuestro regordete amigo frente a "la brujita traviesa", Harry seguro planeando su próximo ataque. Recargo mis codos en la mesa, escondo mi cabeza entre mis manos y doy un gruñido de exasperación… ¿cómo te enamoro Hermione Granger?

**--------------------------OoOoOo--------------------------oOoOoOo---------------------------**

**SE ACABÓ EL CAP 2** ¿qué tal? ¿les gustó? ¿no les gustó? ¿alguien quiere asesinarme por dejarlo ahí? Uhm…eso va a doler…

Bueno primero respondo a las personas que me dejaron review y no dejaron mail ni cuenta en ff. :

**Maya:** Sí, quién fuese ella, hasta yo le tengo envidia XD. Gracias por decir que escribo bien, eso es importante para mí. Espero te haya gustado este cap y me digas qué opinas. Gracias por tu review

**Saskia:** Como podrás haber visto este capítulo está narrado desde Ron, así que consejo tomado. Estoy de acuerdo en eso de que Hermione se ve bien en esta etapa de niña mala y "yo me llevo a todos", por eso me fascina escribir este fic. Gracias por tu review, ojala te guste la actualización y me digas si te gustó o no.

**Cata:** Gracias por dejarme un comentario, aquí está la continuación, espero no haberme tardado mucho –si es así es culpa de los examenes- . Así que ojala te siga gustando el fic y me dejes review ¿siiii?

**Saint.Iero logoutt:** Aquí está el capítulo 2, a ver si te gusta. Y sobre lo otro: tenlo por seguro jeje. Gracias por tu comentario.

'Ora sí, es la hora ñaca ñaca de pedirles un REVIEW! A los que no se animan y también a los que ya lo dejaron en el primer cap. Harán a una autora (léase yo) feliz y tendrán continuación, así que si quieren capítulo 3 (narrado por Draco Malfoy contando sus intentos por conquistar a la chica castaña) ya saben, clic abajo donde dice GO y unos segundos de su valioso tiempo.

Ya, ya dejo de hablar. Nos vemos! (por cierto, mañana a más tardar está el siguiente cap de "Y lo sé todo") .

Nidpotter.


	3. El encanto Malfoy

¡Hola a todos los lectores y consumidores de fanfiction! Creo que esto de actualizar cada semana se está volviendo costumbre…uhm…es que ya terminaron los exámenes jeje. En fin. Aquí les traigo el otro capítulo –narrado por Draco-Draquín Malfoy-. Notas al final del fic.

Ya saben, nada de esto es mío, todo de Rowling, Warner Brothers… yo sólo los uso por diversión y como escape de la realidad jaja.

A los que me dejaron reviews ya les respondí en su cuenta de fanfiction, a los demás en el mail que me hicieron el favor de dejar .

Les pido un **review** a los que ya han dejado y también a los que todavía no se animan, harán feliz a una autora –osease yop- y tendrán continuación. Nada más tómense unos segundos, denle a GO y dejen su opinión. Bueno ya me callo, gracias por leer y disfruten el "malfoycap".

**Capítulo 3: El encanto Malfoy**

¡Odio ese maldito sueño! ¡no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza! Siempre es lo mismo: el pobretón de Weasley caminando de la mano de Hermione… ¿dije Hermione? Quise decir Granger…caminando de la mano de Granger, luego cara rajada llega y comienza a besarla… ¡tonto Potter!... y al final, cuando corro para alcanzarla ella se desvanece y esos dos se ríen de mí…como si en verdad pudieran ser dignos de burlarse de alguien como yo.

-ey ¿estás bien Draco?

-¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que estoy bien

-sólo preguntaba…últimamente estás muy susceptible… ¿tiene algo que ver con esa sangre sucia? ¿te ha rechazado?

-¡deja de meterte en lo que no te importa!

Crabbe no entiende nada. Obviamente. Él piensa que si yo trato de conquistar a Granger es por causa de una apuesta, la verdad es que ni yo sé qué pasa conmigo… ¡aunque sería una aberración que un Malfoy como yo se enamore de una sangre sucia como ella! Es más probable enamorarme de esa Weasley traidora a la sangre…

Al bajar para desayunar veo sentada sola a Her…Granger, así que voy tras ella. Es momento de un poco de galantes Malfoy.

- ¿desayunando sola otra vez Granger?

-al parecer sí ¿quieres acompañarme Malfoy?

-yo no me siento con…ustedes

-muy bien, si tienes una mejor idea me gustaría oírla

Se voltea un poco para verme de frente y se cruza de piernas. Podrá ser una rata de biblioteca y demasiado "muggle" para mí pero hay que aceptar que tiene unas piernas perfectas.

-eh…comer afuera, por supuesto

-vamos entonces

-¿qué? No, irás tú sola, yo no puedo permitir que me vean contigo Granger, va contra mis principios

-no seas bebé Malfoy, bien que quieres

Me jala de la corbata y de un momento a otro vamos hacia las cocinas. Si cree que puede manejarme está muy equivocada. La meto a la primera aula vacía que veo y sonrío de medio lado

-tengo una mejor idea Granger

No espero una respuesta. Si quiero algo lo tomo. La beso tan fervientemente que incluso para ella es un poco difícil seguirme el paso. Sus labios saben bien, saben a venganza contra esos dos amigos suyos, saben a reto, a aventura, saben a algo que hace retumbar fuerte mi corazón.

-tranquilo Malfoy ¿quieres morir por falta de oxígeno?

-no me molestaría tanto si logro lo que quiero

Ataco su cuello, llenando mis sentidos de su perfume y fragancia propia. Ella suelta una risita, pero no me deja seguir hacia abajo

-hora de irnos

-faltemos a clase

-con eso no juego Malfoy, yo pongo las reglas aquí

- ¿disculpa? El que manda aquí soy yo y lo sabes

-no más entonces. Adiós.

- ¿a dónde vas?

-a clase, ya te lo dije

Me pregunto qué tendrá ella que me hace ser un simple cachorro ante su mirada…bah…tonterías. Salgo del aula y trato de aparentar que nada sucedió, si alguno de mis compañeros se llega a enterar no podría soportarlo. Aflojo mi corbata, el sabor de los labios de Granger sigue presente, odio adorar eso.

-adivina quién soy

Como si fuera tan difícil confundir esa horrible voz

-¿qué quieres?

Digo quitando las manos de Pansy, que estaban cubriéndome los ojos

-¿estás de mal humor bebé?

-¡no me digas…! no me digas así

-está bien. _Draquín_

Si tan sólo pudiera ahorcarla lo haría. Se ha vuelto terriblemente acosadora conmigo, se la pasa buscándome y diciéndome tantas tonterías que…

-¿vas a entrar a clase _Draquín_?

-eso no te interesa

-oh, vamos, dime qué vas a hacer…acaso…

Baja el tono de voz para que sólo yo la escuche y pone ojos de malicia. Yo ruedo los ojos

-¿planeas algo para molestar a Potter y compañía?...si es así tengo la manera perfecta, ya sabes lo cualquiera que se ha vuelto esa sangre sucia y últimamente dicen que hasta Longbottom tiene sus amoríos con ella

-¿qué dices?

¿Longbottom? ¿el idiota de Longbottom? Vaya, no, ¡si ese tiene algo con Granger yo me como el uniforme completo!

-¿_Draquín_? ¿a dónde vas?

Camino rápido hasta la clase de herbología que los gryffindor comparten con los hufflepuff. Ahí estará ese gordo de pacotilla…dejen que le ponga las manos encima… Al llegar la puerta ya está cerrada, la clase empezó. Muy bien. Entonces esperaré, me voy a sentar aquí en la entrada a que toda su clasecita termine, sería demasiado obvio que entrara para sacarlo a patadas y reclamarle el rumor.

Estaba cabeceando de sueño justo en el momento en que sonó el timbre del final de clase, tuve suerte que nadie me viera aquí sin hacer nada. Me levanto y veo que todos salen, entre ellos Hermione, que pasa como si nada por mi lado, sin siquiera mirarme. ¡Vaya que es cambiante esta mujer! ¡En un momento me coquetea descaradamente y al siguiente ni siquiera sabe que existo! Mujeres. El último en salir es precisamente ese bueno para nada

-oye Longbottom

El intento-de-mago se recarga en la pared como si todo el piso se moviera, es obvio que me tiene miedo y eso me agrada, no vine aquí para hacerle cariñitos

-¿Ma-Malfoy?

-¿qué pasa? ¿tienes mucha prisa? ¿quedaste de ver a tu noviecita?

-¿cu-cuál noviecita?

No pensaban en serio que iba a ser tan obvio respecto a Hermione ¿cierto?..._Granger, se llama Granger_

-no te hagas, la sangre sucia esa

-¿Her-Hermione? ¡e-ella no es ninguna sangr…no es nada de lo que tú dices!

-vaya, así que tienes agallas después de todo

Lo tomo por la camisa y le azoto contra la pared, ya me harté

-¿estás con ella sí o no?

-n-no…Hermione me ayuda con los deberes, es todo

-¿estás seguro?

-aléjate de mí Malfoy, n-no quiero hacerte daño

Sin poderlo evitar me suelto a reír como hace mucho no hacía ¿Longbottom hacerme daño? Por favor

-¡suéltalo hurón!

-¡el héroe cara rajada y su asistente el pobretón aparecen por fin!

-dije que lo sueltes

-oblígame Potter

Intento sacar mi varita con una mano, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo. Longbottom saca fuerzas de no-sé-dónde y me da un derechazo para después salir corriendo hacia Potter. Él y Weasley comienzan a reír.

-¡sí! ¡vamos! ¡síganse riendo! ¡ya veremos qué cara ponen cuando les gane a Granger!

Automáticamente dejan sus burlas. Les dolieron mis palabras, lo sé.

-¡ni siquiera te le acerques Malfoy!

-¿en serio piensan que le pueden gustar? ¡tan sólo mírense! Sinceramente ni siquiera sé qué hacen juntos defendiendo a un gordinflón que también quiere entrar a la competencia

-¡Neville ya nos dijo que no tiene nada con ella!

-¿y por eso se unen para defenderlo? En cuanto se de la vuelta uno de ustedes el otro atacará, en esto no hay reglas

-prefiero mil veces que Hermione se enamore de Ron que de ti

-qué conformista

Cara rajada me mira con desprecio y se da la vuelta para irse. Weasley lo sigue, sé que siguen distanciados, de otra manera el pobretón no se hubiera ido al lado contrario al de su "amigo".

Al anochecer, justo antes de la cena, decido verla, no soportaría otro minuto sin besarla. La detengo antes de que entre al comedor y le hago una seña para que me siga. Caminamos a paso apresurado rumbo al lago.

-¿no has considerado una manera de llamarme sin que salga lastimada? Talvez un hola no haría daño

-le quitaría lo interesante ¿no lo crees?

Cuando llegamos a la orilla ella parece observar todo con sumo cuidado, como buscando algún indicio de "broma". Pero la verdad es que sólo quiero pasar el tiempo.

-necesito otro de esos

Digo sin querer buscando sus labios, y en cuanto los tengo pegados a los míos el lago, Slytherin, el señor tenebroso y todo desaparece

-¿qué fue eso?

-¿de qué hablas?

Se levanta como tratando de oír algo y lentamente se esconde tras unos arbustos, yo la sigo

-¿qué tanto ves?

-zorra

-¿qué?

-¿¡qué demonios hace esa zorra con Harry!

-¿de qué…?

Saltando furiosa de entre todos esos arbustos les da la cara a Potter y su acompañante: nada más ni nada menos que la menor de los Weasley, muy contentita viendo cómo Her…Granger enrojece de ¿furia?

-¡Hermione qué…!

Intenta decir ese tonto, pero ella no lo deja continuar, le da una cachetada a la pelirroja que hasta le voltea la cara

---OoO---OoO---OoO---OoO---OoO---OoO---OoO---OoO---OoO---OoO---OoO---OoO

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno. Ya llegué jeje. ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo, la verdad no sé mucho sobre qué pensará el rubio slytherin pero se hizo lo que se pudo XD.

Traté de hacer más largo el capítulo… u.u creo que no funcionó muy bien pero tampoco estuvo tan mal ¿no? Creo que ciertos celitos hicieron su aparición varias veces ahora y se supo qué asuntos tenía verdaderamente Neville con la Herms. Ufff, menos mal que siguen siendo tres los concursantes.

En fin. Como **Tonks Granger **pidió spoilers ahí van:

-¡tú sabías lo que yo sentía!

-muy bien Hermione, ¡tendrás que elegir a alguno de nosotros!

-¡no puedes seguir así! ¡los estás lastimando!

-sólo déjate llevar ¿quieres?

¡Hasta ahí! Jeje . No precisamente llevan un orden ¿eh? Tendrán que adivinar quién dice qué XD. El siguiente capítulo está narrado por…chan chan chaaan… Hermione Jane Granger –ya le tocaba jaja- . Así que si quieren capítulo cuatro ya saben la fórmula mágica: **DEJEN REVIEWS**! Mua jaja, harán a una autora –léase yo- muy feliz y como siempre tendrán su nuevo capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!

Nidpotter.

PD. Por cierto el otro día estaba leyendo el periódico y me enteré que una editorial leyó unos escritos de una autora de fics en inglés de harry potter y ¡hasta la contrató para publicar sus historias! No digo que me vaya a pasar lo mismo –bueno fuera- pero sí quisiera felicitar a esa autora, de verdad que hay muy buenos fics hechos por y para fans y merecen mis respetos, ¡ojalá se me haga el milagro y la editorial contrate a autoras como Julieta Potter o tantas otras que me gusta leer! jeje –comercial gratis XD-


	4. Si juegas con fuego, te quemas

¡Aleluya! Jeje. Volví. Y ustedes dirán "¡y ésta cómo se atreve siquiera a venir aquí después de tanto tiempo!" pues hay explicación, oh sí, la hay, pero la pondré al final del cap. Mientras tanto **les pido una disculpa**, lo que menos pensé era tardarme tanto, pero me fue imposible venir antes a actualizar., para detalles hasta abajo XD.

Como siempre: **gracias por sus reviews**, eso es lo que me anima a seguir con la historia, a los que me dejaron cuenta de fanfiction y mail ya les respondí ahí y a los que no su respuesta está acabando el cap.

Ya no hago más suspenso, sólo digo: "nada de esto es mío, todo de la Sra. JK Rowling, Warner Bros., editoriales etc. Etc. Yo sólo hago esto por diversión y para salir de la realidad un rato". Ya. Libre de demandas. Este cap. lo narra Hermione. Disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo 4: Si juegas con fuego, te quemas**

Mi corazón late tan rápido que creo me empieza a doler el pecho. ¿Qué hice¿Qué _estupidez_ hice? Malditas hormonas, maldita ira, malditos celos…acabo de arruinarlo todo.

-¿¡Quién te crees para golpearme eh?!

Muy bien Hermione, muy bien, echaste todo tu trabajo por la borda, debería darte vergüenza

-¡Respóndeme!

¿Ahora qué voy a hacer¿Cómo voy a explicar esto?

-¡Muy bien! Si es así como lo quieres…_zorr_

-¡Cállate Ginny¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra terminar esa palabra!

-Harry

-¡"Harry nada"¡Estás hablando de Hermione!

-¡Esa no es Hermione ¿No lo ves?! No es más que una

-¡Te juro Ginny que si sigues hablando no te volveré a dirigir la palabra jamás!

Parece que eso sí le dolió a esa arribista. Siento la mirada de Malfoy clavada en mi nuca y yo sólo atino a tratar de irme de ahí. Por merlín, soy tan tonta

-Espera Hermione…n-no te vayas…no es lo que tu crees, de verdad…yo sólo tengo ojos para ti

-No tienes por qué explicarme nada, no lo hice por ti

Intento irme de nuevo pero Harry simplemente no me deja. De pronto Malfoy quita el agarre que mi "amigo" tiene sobre mi brazo

-Ya oíste Potter

-¿A ti quién te llamó? Es más ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿No te lo imaginas?

Todo se queda en silencio. Noto la tensión. No sería mala idea echarme a correr

-Pensé haberte dicho que te alejaras de ella

-Y yo pensé haberte dejado claro que jamás

-Chicos por favor, no peleen, es más que obvio lo que _ésta_ quiere hacer y no vale la pena

-¡Cállate!

Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo hacia la pelirroja entrometida. Harry toma mi mano sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy

-Vámonos Hermione

-¡Ella vino conmigo y conmigo se queda cara rajada!

Ahora Malfoy saca su varita y apunta desafiante al pecho de Harry, quien aprieta mi mano un poco y saca también la suya

-No te conviene hurón. A menos que extrañes la enfermería

-¡Basta¡Déjense de tonterías los dos!

Ambos se callan al ver que he hablado. Harry esboza una pequeña sonrisa

-Esa voz se parece más a la de mi antigua Hermione

-Suficiente

Dice Malfoy en el instante en que se lanza contra Harry, derribándolo. Mi amigo trata de golpearlo estando en el piso, pero es algo casi imposible porque el rubio lo tiene demasiado incómodo. Ginny trata de detenerlos. Estoy preocupada. Cuando ella me mira yo ruedo los ojos tratando de aparentar que no me importa, es hora de irme de ahí

-¡Tú causaste todo esto¿No vas a hacer nada?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Es obvio que eso buscaban desde hace tiempo

-¡No puedes seguir así¡Los estás lastimando!

Malfoy detiene inesperadamente su golpiza, momento que Harry aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Por suerte no había más estudiantes o no me hubiera imaginado lo que podía pasar. Yo me termino de marchar y dirijo mis ausentes pasos a la biblioteca…pensando…imaginando… ¿Por qué Harry llevaría a esa entrometida para pasear cerca del lago¿De qué habrán estado hablando antes de que saliera a golpearla?...sí, esa cachetada se sintió muy bien, se la merece, seguro se le estaba regalando a Harry…no, ella y yo no somos iguales, lo que yo hago es diferente, no había manera de darles una lección a esos tres sin caer en esto. Pensé que si los mantenía ocupados conmigo no tendrían que hacer estupideces de las que luego se podrían arrepentir: Ron talvez pondría más atención a los estudios, por lo menos para pasar más tiempo conmigo; Malfoy…empecé a seducirlo para darle una lección, podré ser _sangre-sucia_, pero tengo muchas más cualidades que cualquier _sangre-limpia_ del mundo mágico y quería demostrárselo, se había terminado el tiempo de insultar a Hermione Granger, ahora iba a caer a mis pies; y Harry…ay Harry…lo único que pensé fue alejarlo de los problemas, si estaba al pendiente de mí talvez Voldemort (uff, lo dije) no ocuparía mucho su mente…talvez la verdadera razón fue que lo quería cerca, lo _necesito_ cerca.

Nunca quise que se hicieran daño, no…hasta Malfoy comenzó a caerme bien, después de todo ha sido bueno conmigo¿aprendió por fin que valgo lo mismo que cualquiera? Eso sólo lo sabe él.

-Hola Hermione

-Hola Parvati… ¿Qué pasa?

-Ron me pidió que te dijera que te esperan allá abajo

-¿Esperarme¿Quiénes?

-Supongo que él y Harry ¿No¿Quiénes más?

-Gracias

Después de un suspiro largo bajo a la Sala Común, no hay nadie excepto por una sombra en el extremo contrario del lugar que camina hasta que la luz me permite distinguirlo. Es_ él_ y se me parte el alma al verlo así

-Pensé…que si te decía que era yo no querrías bajar

-Por merlín Harry mírate… ¿Estás bien?

Mi mano toca su mejilla lastimada. Él cierra los ojos

-¿Te duele mucho?

-¿No estás enfadada conmigo?

-No seas tonto¿Cómo podría estar enfadada contigo después de esto?

-Talvez…es que…Hermione lo que viste en el lago no es lo que tú crees, si Ginny y yo

-No necesito tus explicaciones, ya te dije que no fue por ti

-¿Por qué no aceptas lo que sientes de una vez?...sólo déjate llevar ¿quieres? Déjate llevar por lo que en verdad te dice tu

-¿Mi qué¿Mi corazón¿Qué te hace creer que eres tan especial como para estar dentro de él?

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero al final ni siquiera pronuncia una sílaba. Lo lastimé.

-Lo dije mal, quise decir

-No, no…está bien, ya entendí

-¡No¡No es así¡Es que

-No me quieres

-¡Sí te quiero¡Claro que te quiero!

Lo abrazo con fuerzas a pesar de mi preocupación por lastimarlo, a él tampoco parece importante porque me deja estar ahí todo lo que quiera

-¡Tú sabías lo que yo sentía¡Y haz estado jugando con los tres!...si eso es querer para ti creo que necesitas redefinir ese concepto

Niego con la cabeza apretando más mi agarre y le beso lo más cercano a mí: su hombro, eso parece tranquilizarlo

-No entiendes

-¿El qué?

-Lo que pasa

-¿Y qué pasa según tú? Hermione… ¿Qué me estás escondiendo?

Se separa un poco para verme a los ojos. Hasta preocupado se ve tierno.

-¿Hermione?

-No quiero que te pase nada, no quiero

-¿De qué hablas?

-Voldemort

-¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

-Tú…t-te has olvidado de buscarlo sólo gracias a tu obsesión conmigo y

-No es cierto

-¿Cómo?

Trata de hacer lo más parecido a una sonrisa, pero al parecer le duele hacerla así que se conforma con alzar las cejas y mirarme de una manera divertida. El retrato de la señora gorda se abre y Ron entra al lugar, sin decir media palabra

-No es cierto. Yo no estoy obsesionado contigo…yo estoy enamorado de ti, y quiero que entiendas eso…y sobre Voldemort…

-Harry

Intento decirle que atrás de él está Ron, pero el pelirrojo me pide silencio poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. ¿Qué quiere oír?

-Es mi destino acabar con él o morir en el intento, quiera o no, nunca dejo de pensar en él…pero creo que algo sí he madurado este año, y no hay que apresurar ese momento, ahora sólo deseo concentrarme en ti

Ron se cruza de brazos y endurece la mirada al ver que Harry se inclina hacia mí, hasta besarme un tanto nervioso. Por merlín, Harry está nervioso, y por causa mía…doy un pequeño gemido placentero y lo tomo del rostro. Cuando nos separamos Ron ya se ha ido.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?

-No sé qué decirte

-di "sí Harry, te quiero y deseo estar contigo todos los días de mi vida"

-¿No es un poco pronto para hablar de "el resto de nuestras vidas" y eso?

-¿Responderás a mi pregunta?

-Sí Hermione ¿Responderás a su pregunta?

Mi amigo pelirrojo baja las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicos y nos mira con dureza. Está enfadado.

-Ron yo

-¡Muy bien Hermione¡Tendrás que escoger a uno de nosotros!

-…es una pena ¿no es así?...nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto

-¡Hombre pero si esto es el colmo¡Todavía te atreves a decir eso!

-Ron, está bromeando

-Creo que es hora de terminar con esto ¿Por qué no nos vemos en el lago en quince minutos? Mientras voy a buscar a Malfoy

-¿Y a ese por qué tienes que buscarlo?

-Es parte de esto Harry

-Pues que lo vaya a buscar él

-¡Y por qué yo¡Tan sólo de verle la cara me da asco!

-¡Si no nos hubieras interrumpido no tendríamos por qué estar aquí discutiendo!

-Ay sí, mira tú, como le estabas llenando la cabeza de cursilerías estabas seguro de ganar ¿O no?

-Pues sí ¿Y qué con eso?

-Mal amigo

-Traidor

-Mujeriego

-¡Mira quién lo dice¡El que el año pasado engañó a su noviecita con una de quinto!

-¿Qué…cómo supiste eso?

-Tú me lo dijiste so tonto

-¡No volveré a confiarte nada!

-Ni que quisiera Weasley

-Bueno…pero eso jamás te lo haría a ti Hermione, te lo aseguro

-Más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo

-¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa!

-Yo me meto donde quiera. Hermione merece saber qué tipo de pretendiente eres

-Grrr

Abrazo a Ron como si fuera la última vez que lo viera. Él se sorprender pero al fin y al cabo corresponde mi gesto. Rojo como su cabello

-Her-Hermione…

-Me gustaría corresponder a tus sentimientos Ron, de verdad que sí pero…

-Quieres al entrometido de acá ¿eh?

Asiento con la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos. Me da un beso en la mejilla y voltea hacia Harry

-Era todo lo que necesitaba saber…tienes suerte

Nunca había visto a Ron tan maduro y tranquilo como ahora, talvez esta reacción se deba a lo que vio antes, cuando llegó a la Sala Común, o talvez por fin los años lograron hacerlo entrar en razón, no sé… pero se veía diferente

-¡Pero más te vale hacerla feliz¡si cometes un solo error voy, la rapto, te mato…no, primero te mato y luego la rapto…o primero te castro, luego te mato y luego me la llevo feliz a vivir en mi castillo…como sea te la quito ¿entendiste!?

Bueno, talvez me equivoqué un poco

-Claro

Hicieron un ademán de querer darse la mano, pero estaban demasiado indecisos. Tomé una mano de cada quien e hice que se saludaran

-¿Amigos Potter?

-Amigos Weasley

Rieron y se dieron un amistoso abrazo, luego Harry me sonrió

-Es bueno estar los tres juntos otra vez

-------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Harry me recibió en la Sala Común con un beso, sonriente, tierno y al parecer de muy buen humor. Me tomó de las manos y recargó su frente en la mía

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien ¿Y tú?

-Estoy mejor ahora que te veo

-¿Vamos a desayunar?

-Claro. Ya quiero verle la cara al hurón ese

-Harry

-¿Qué? Es la verdad

-Si te hubiera pasado a ti no estarías burlándote

-Ya. Pero no me pasó ¿o sí? Y él se lo merece, te llamó quién sabe cuánta cosa

-Aprendió su lección… ¿Dónde está Ron?

-Ya está allá, estaba que se comía su almohada

Al llegar al Gran Comedor todo parecía más luminoso, recordé La Historia de Hogwarts en cuanto me hube sentado junto a Harry y sentí que algo me miraba. Detrás de mí, en la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy clavaba sus grises ojos en las manos que mi novio y yo manteníamos unidas. Dejé mi tenedor en el plato

-Ahora vengo

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, no pasa nada

Le hago una seña al rubio para que me siga y luego lo espero cerca de la entrada, llegando él después de unos segundos

-¿Sí?

-Tengo que decirte algo

-Tú y Potter están juntos ¿No es así?

-S-sí… pero yo

-No, no, no, por favor no comiences con cursilería y media

-¿De qué hablas?

-Como si a mí me importara tu vida amorosa Granger

Declara en tono frío y distante, evitando que lo mire a los ojos. Yo los busco y de reojo alcanzo a ver que quiere llorar

-Sí…yo sé que no te importo para nada Malfoy…fue una buena aventura ¿a que sí?

-Claro, nunca fuiste nada más que eso _sangre-sucia_, haber ahora si Potter logra aguantarte, aunque lo más seguro es que te deje después de unos meses, eres horrible

-Y tú un niño mimado Malfoy, estamos iguales

Nos vemos con orgullo y yo termino volviendo al comedor, por supuesto que le dolió, lo vi en sus ojos, pero vamos, es Malfoy y no iba a permitir que yo supiera sus sentimientos ¿cierto? Mejor darle por su lado y que todo siga igual que antes respecto a él, así tendría su dignidad

-¿Cmoño tqe jumñe?

-Por todo lo que respetes Ron, no hables con la boca llena

-Mñuggerrez

-¿Qué?

-Quiso decir "mujeres"

-Sí, claro, como si los hombres fueran tan fáciles de comprender

-Pues eso parecía unas semanas atrás

-Ya…mejor apúrense, llegaremos tarde a clase

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora: **snif snif…esto se acabó…antes que nada tengo un par de cosas que aclarar: por si no se dieron cuenta la pequeña frase "¿te quedas conmigo?" es de nada más ni nada menos que la película de Gasparín jeje, sí, ya sé que nada que ver, pero la verdad hace años que la vi y siempre quise usarla en algo. Cambiando de tema… como he empezado gracias a los videos de youtube…también he terminado gracias a ellos, me puse a ver unos románticos a más no poder y esto salió, si a alguien le interesa saber en qué videos me inspiré dígame y yo les paso el tip jeje.

Agradezco a todas y cada una de las personas que leyó este fic y especialmente a la que dejó review. Muchas gracias, nunca pensé que tendría tantas opiniones juntas.

Respondiendo al review que **Clara** me envió: jaja¿en serio te gusta? Eso me hace muy feliz jeje, de verdad, por eso me gusta escribir, para divertirme y divertir a los demás, también por eso estudio comunicación. Si te dejé picada en el cap. anterior pues aquí ya está toda la verdad¿y quién iba a decirla mejor que Hermione? Ella hizo todo este problema en primer lugar jaja, ahora tenía que arreglarlo. Ojalá te haya gustado el cap. y gracias por tu review.

De nuevo cambiando de tema…el por qué no actualicé antes se los quiero decir porque creo que merecen explicación jeje: escuela, sí, clásico pero verdadero, primero me puso a vender chocolates –para juntar fondos para una asociación que ayuda en el tratamiento contra el cáncer cérvico-uterino-, cuando acabó vinieron los exámenes…u.u hubo hasta noches sin dormir literalmente, y para terminar tampoco la señora inspiración tocaba mucho a mi puerta así que ya se imaginarán. Qué cosas. Bien, ya aclarado todo sólo me queda algo qué decir:

Les pido **Reviews**!! A los que ya dejaron y a los que todavía no se convencen. Porfis. Harán a una autora de fics muy feliz –osease yo-, la ayudarán a mejorar y …bueno…ahora no los puedo chantajear con continuación XD. Pero les tengo un trato: **EPÍLOGO**!! Jeje ¿les parece? Así que ya saben. Si quieren epílogo déjenme review…y si no lo quieren también XD pero díganme "ya, no lo arruines más, déjalo como está" o algo así jaja, unos segundos de su tiempo y ya. Críticas, jitomatazos, felicitaciones y maldiciones aceptadas, aquí se acepta de todo.

SPOILER de lo que podría ser el epílogo:

-me he encontrado un ángel

-tampoco exageres Ron

OoOoOoOoOo

-no acepto lloronas en mi hombro Granger

OoOoOoOoOo

-¡quítala¡quítala!

OoOoOoOoOo

-me tienes que ayudar, por favor

OoOoOoOoOo

-¿Malfoy estás llorando?

-¿quién me crees¿Tu novio? Se me metió una basurilla al ojo ignorante


End file.
